


Unsatisfied

by twoheartedalien



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Impact Play, Power Imbalance, Power Struggle, Sybian, Top Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: In which Moira makes a daring visit to Dr Angela Ziegler.





	Unsatisfied

Angela hummed to herself as she closed yet another research paper on her tablet, removing her glasses and tossing them aside. She’d been reading paper after paper for nearly seven hours without a break at this point and she could feel it in her muscles. As she placed her tablet aside, Angela pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged the indents her glasses had left behind. 

Her chair gave a groan of protest as she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to force her body to relax. Angela didn’t have to look at her watch to know it was late at night and that she was once again ignoring the repeated advice of her colleagues that she get more sleep. 

The attempt at taking a break was short lived, interrupted by a knock on the door. Angela cracked one eye open and looked for the source of the sound, grunting in frustration as she found Moira standing in the open doorway. Moira’s lips were tugged upwards into a smug smile, one that never seemed to disappear. 

“It’s too late at night for you to come here looking for a debate, Moira.” Angela said, sitting upright in her chair as Moira closed the gap between them. 

“Who said anything about debate?” She replied, walking around around the desk and sitting on the edge of it, just in front of Angela. 

“You’re always looking to start a fight with me.” Angela crossed one leg over the other, pulling down the hem of her skirt. 

“I’m not here looking for that, not tonight.” Moira said, eyes shifting away from Angela now, glued to the painting on the wall behind her desk. 

_ Oh _ . It clicked in Angela’s mind now, between the time of night and the tone of Moira’s voice, why she was  _ really _ here. Her posture stiffened as she brought both her hands together, intertwining her fingers. 

“I see,” Angela raked her eyes over Moira, running her tongue over her lips, “Athena, activate privacy protocols, please.” 

With that, the door locked and all recording equipment ceased, as if Angela was about to conduct a routine medical exam. She pushed herself up from her seat, using the arms of the chair but hesitated to remove her lab coat. 

“Are you here for the usual or something… different?” Angela asked, examining Moira closely while she waited for her answer. She could see Moira’s throat work as she swallowed. 

“The usual.” It was always fascinating to watch Moira when she wasn’t her usual, smug self. 

“Bend over the desk for me then.” She ordered, turning to the table behind her desk to pull on some latex gloves as Moira stepped back around to the front of the desk. 

Angela watched as Moira unbuckled her pants, pulling them and her underwear down to her ankles and bent over the table after pushing some of the papers out of the way. She purposefully snapped the gloves against her wrist, knowing from previous times what that did for Moira before moving to join her on the other side of the desk. 

“Tell me then. What have you done wrong this week?” Angela asked, dipping her fingers underneath the bottom of Moira’s shirt, teasing along the skin of her back. 

“I violated lab protocol, didn’t dispose of my samples properly.” Moira said with a shiver, spine straightening under Angela’s touch. Her fingers always did run on the colder side. 

Angela couldn’t help but grin, knowing Moira wouldn’t be able to see her reaction, "That's very irresponsible of you,  _ doctor. _ Someone could have gotten hurt."

She moved her hand down, hand meeting the inside of Moira’s thigh and pushing her to spread her legs for her. There was already a slight gleam on them from how slick being bent over Angela’s desk made her. Angela stepped away from the desk and Moira, opening up one of her filing cabinets that doubled as sex toy storage for late nights just like these. Tonight, Angela decided, they were going to start with the riding crop. 

Once back by Moira’s side, Angela braced the both of them by placing a spread hand in the middle of her back, keeping her chest against the table. Without warning, she drew back and landed a harsh strike against Moira’s cunt. She grunted in response and her hips jerked into the desk but she gave Angela nothing more. 

They both knew that Moira was deliberately holding out, it was part of their game. Though, that didn’t stop it from spurring Angela on. Two more fierce strikes of the crop drew out a hiss of pain from Moira, more than what she’d gotten before but she was still unsatisfied. Angela wasn’t afraid to be here all night until Moira begged for forgiveness. 

Angela fell into a rhythm of two harsh, quick strikes of the riding crop and then a pause, letting Moira have a breather before starting again. The noises Moira made, the way she squirmed underneath her touch almost as if to try escape, and the way her hands clawed at the top of the desk, all of it helped turn Angela on. 

“I’m sorry!” Moira cried out, just short of Angela bringing down the thirtieth strike, “I won’t do it again.” 

A chuckle rolled through Angela at those words, “We both know  _ that _ isn’t true. So, Moira, would you describe yourself as stupid? Or careless?” 

When Moira couldn’t bring herself to respond to that question, Angela knew that she’d dealt out enough punishment with the riding crop. She placed it on the desk beside the both of them and brought her gloved fingers down to Moira’s cunt. Angela couldn’t help but laugh at the slick glide of her fingers and the way that Moira flinched away from her touch, sore from her punishment. 

“So  _ wet _ . Honestly, it’s pathetic, the way you come here and ask that I treat you like this, only for you to be soaking because of it.” Angela said, punctuating her words by pressing two fingers inside Moira, meeting no resistance. 

Angela thrusted her fingers forward hard, taking little care to be gentle with Moira. It was a delightful combination of not particularly liking the woman and knowing how much she enjoyed the rough treatment that resulted in these exact situations. She curled her fingers on every withdrawal and spread them each time she pressed them back inside her, drawing out desperate moans. 

She waited until Moira’s breathing became ragged before she suddenly stopped, withdrawing her fingers entirely. Angela wiped her slick, gloved fingers off on Moira’s ass and stepped away from her despite the protesting groans she made. 

“You didn’t think your punishment was over, did you?” She asked, her tone harsh and mocking as she retrieved the sybian from the nearby closet. 

Moira lifted her head from the desk and let out a moan at the sight of the toy in Angela’s grasp, knowing what kind of treatment would follow. She waited in the same position against the desk until Angela instructed her otherwise, and it pleased her to see Moira’s obedience. Angela set up the machine and placed the attachment on top that she wanted before standing up. 

"Ten minutes at high intensity - and if you're not a completely ruined, fucked out slut by the time that's over,  _ maybe, _ I'll have some better uses for you."

Angela watched with a smirk as Moira kicked her shoes to the side and stepped out of her pants which were bunched up around her ankles. She passed Moira a bottle of lube to make the process of easing herself onto the attachment of the toy smoother. It didn’t seem like Moira would  _ need _ it but it didn’t hurt to make sure it felt good. 

After liberally lubing up the dildo attachment, Moira got to her knees and then straddled the sybian, sinking onto it with a pleased sigh. Angela gave her a few seconds to adjust to the machine beneath her before taking hold of the remote and automatically turning the sybian up to its highest intensity without warning. 

Moira’s back stiffened, arching towards Angela, and she gripped onto the front of the sybian as she tried to hold on. Angela couldn’t help but grin as Moira’s jaw dropped in a silent scream of pleasure. She’d never used this setting on herself but Angela could tell how strong the vibrations were by the sound of the machine rumbling.

Angela stepped closer, looming over Moira now, “How does that feel? You have nine minutes left. Do you think you can keep yourself from coming?” She kept her tone even and professional. 

Moira’s mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously struggling to form words with the sybian rumbling underneath her. Angela chuckled and put the remote down for now, knowing she wouldn’t be changing any of the settings unless Moira were to use her safe word. She also knew that there was almost no way for her to last until she would be given permission to come. 

She could see the sweat building up on Moira’s hairline, running down the sides of her face as her breathing became ragged. Eight more minutes to go. Moira’s pale thighs squeezed on each side of the sybian, her knuckles white as she gripped at the front of it. 

“Angela.” Moira gasped out.

“What?” She asked, feigning frustration.

Moira sucked in a sharp breath, relaxing her shoulders, “Nothing.” 

Angela chuckled at the attempt to show strength and leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms against her chest. If Moira wanted to play that game, she was more than happy to participate. 

It was less than a minute before Moira ended up coming. 

Angela smiled as Moira cried out, leaning forward against the toy as she moaned and panted. She stepped away from the desk and crouched in front of Moira, brushing her hair out of her eyes with her fingers before cupping her cheek.

“What do you say, Moira? Are you going to beg for mercy?” Angela grinned as Moira’s eyes narrowed at the pun. 

Moira only shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid looking up at Angela. Even if she had already come, she seemed determined to continue to ride out the rest of the ten minute time frame. There was still another six minutes to go. 

Once they were down to two minutes, Moira had orgasmed another two times, leaving her a panting, moaning mess. She’d lost her composure completely and Angela was feeling  _ very  _ smug. 

“Mercy,” Moira panted, her chest heaving, “Mercy!” 

Angela swallowed hard when she heard Moira begging for her. She wasn’t using her safe word, this was part of their game. She’d won their battle of wills like she always did. Angela picked up the remote and turned off the sybian, watching as Moira practically melted with relief into the ground beside it and laid on her back. 

Angela broke character, “Do you need anything? Water?” She asked, watching as Moira tried to catch her breath.

When Moira nodded in response, she went to a small fridge beside her desk, bringing out a bottle of cold water and opening it for her. Angela placed it beside her and let her decide the pace of what came next. 

She waited and watched as Moira sat up, downing more than half the bottle of water and finally caught her breath. Angela bent down, picking up the crumbled pants and underwear on the floor and straightened them out for Moira, passing them over once she seemed ready. The two of them stood in silence as Moira got dressed again. 

“Do you want me to return the favour?” Moira asked, pulling her belt tight around her hips. 

“No, thank you.” Angela replied, averting her eyes to avoid seeing the flash of disappointment that always crossed Moira’s face during these sessions.  

“I see. Have a nice night,  _ doctor _ .” 

Angela was already getting back to work, sitting behind her desk with her tablet in her hands, leaving the clean up for later, “You too.” 


End file.
